Cuando te vuelva a ver
by Kaidens Zeng
Summary: Reflexiones de Milk durante los siete años de la muerte de Goku. APTO PARA TODO PÚBLICO. EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

—Descansa, Gohan.

—Tú también, mamá—contestó mi pequeño hombrecito de la casa. Apagué la luz de la habitación para dejarlo descansar, y salí con rumbo a la mía. A unos cuantos pasos, al fondo del pasillo.

Tomé el picaporte en mis manos para ingresar, pero el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió enormemente y solo pude quedarme estática en mi sitio, como un alma en pena que no puede hacer nada más que mirar y no poder actuar conforme su raciocinio. Involuntariamente comencé a pestañar innumerables veces, mis ojos ardían un poco, y mi garganta de pronto tenía un obstáculo que me impedía respirar profundamente.

—Sch—sisee al sentirme impotente conmigo misma.

Desde su muerte, siempre es la misma sensación que me agobia. Siempre la sensación de abandono me carcome el alma y juro que si él estuviese presente ya se hubiese llevado unos cuantos regaños de mi parte.

Ahora que la casa está en completa penumbra me pregunto cómo he hecho para seguir manteniéndome fuerte, pero la misma premisa me da una contestación que sé, es la única que me impulsa a no enloquecerme en mi pequeña casa.

 _"Mamita, ya no llores. Aunque ya no está aquí mi papá, él puede tener contacto con nosotros, siempre estará cuidándonos. Él me lo prometió"_

Gohan.

Mi hijo podía llegar a ser tan ingenuo como lo era su padre. Aun no entendía lo mucho que aquel: _"No me revivan"_ significaba para nosotros. Pero sé, él también lo está asumiendo a su modo. Es un muchacho inteligente, y sabe que en estos momentos, nuestra situación es todo, menos estable.

Su padre muerto, y yo pretendiendo, aparentando que todo tomaría su cauce, y que estaríamos bien, que ambos, Gohan y yo, estaríamos muy bien. Para Gohan, su padre nos cuidaría desde el cielo, pero para mí, Kami me perdone si estoy equivocada, pero…

¿Por qué no quisiste revivir Goku?

Sin pretenderlo siquiera, las lágrimas vuelven a descender por mis mejillas, y me siento tan furiosa porque ni siquiera puedo controlar mis propias emociones. Porque no soy lo suficientemente valiente para poder guardarme las mismas para la habitación.

Temo que Gohan pudiera verme en tal estado. Lo que él necesita justo ahora es una madre que sea capaz de afrontar la realidad de la nueva vida que nos espera y de todo lo vendrá en futuro. Mi Gohan no merece ser el que esté consolando a su madre, ese es mi trabajo para con él.

Me limpié el rostro con la manga de mi saco y decidí que no quería estar dando vueltas toda la noche en la cama como en antaño. Realmente el insomnio se había convertido en alguien omnipresente. La sensación de terror al irme a dormir y no saber qué haría al día siguiente me estremecía y me hacía largarme a llorar.

Llorar por la muerte de mi esposo, ahora era su viuda, pero al contrario de cualquier mujer que hubiese podido perder a su esposo, yo tenía la suerte o desgracia quizá, de saber que existía una manera de poder volver a vivir con él, de que él reviviera, pero he hay mi desdicha: Goku no quiso revivir.

 _"Mi papá me dijo que cuidara de ti, mamita."_

Por Kamisama. Ese no era su trabajo. Es el de Goku, pero él prefirió quedarse muerto. Y quizá yo hubiese tenido paz si tan solo no supiera que tenemos las esferas, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer si él no quiere revivir? No me sirve de nada encontrarlas, juntarlas y pedir mi deseo si él no quiere.

 _"Dijo que cuando muramos, lo volveríamos a ver."_

Quiero verlo, pero yo no quiero morir para hacerlo, quiero seguir viviendo, por Gohan, por mí misma. Pero acaso…

¿Tengo que morir para estar con él?

De ninguna manera, él tiene una oportunidad

¿Por qué no sacrificarse él?

Respiré profundamente. No podía quedarme en el pasillo toda la noche, y tampoco quería ir a mi habitación, sabía que no podía conciliar el sueño, así que con suma cautela descendí a la planta baja, teniendo cuidado al pisar las gradas de madera.

Apenas puse un pie en el primer escalón, la oscuridad del lugar me dio la bienvenida. Al parecer, siempre era el único que ha estado conmigo. Mirando este sitio, seguía sin creer que los años hubiesen pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero un pequeño de cabello negro alborotado, de once años que dormía en la planta de arriba, no me dejaba lugar a dudas.

 _"Ahora, Gohan. Sopla las velas del pastel."_

Recuerdo que le dije eso hace solo unos días, y ahora que rememoro esa ocasión, solo atino a reír como en aquel entonces por lo que sucedió con aquel pastel de cumpleaños. No hay duda alguna. Es un digno hijo de Goku.

Del hombre que ahora extraño, y que me hace mucha falta. Si bien es cierto, se iba a entrenar por días, siempre regresaba. Pero ahora:

 _"¿Nos veremos cuando yo muera?"_

Kami, apenas sí tengo treinta años. Pero aun así ahora ya era una viuda, y dolía estar sola. No como antes, ahora completamente sola. Con un adolescente al cual criar, al cual enseñar como padre y madre. El huérfano de mi fallecido Goku.

Colocándome el abrigo que había dejado en el sillón, decidí que debía salir a caminar un poco, debía calmar mis ideas, y mi corazón antes de que saliera de mi pecho como aquella noche anterior y aquel día en el que mi Goku murió.

Esa horrible presión siempre es una mala señal. Pero ahora sé es por tristeza, nada malo podrá pasar ahora, ya que los enemigos han sido derrotados y la tierra ahora está en paz.

Salí de la casa abrigándome, y caminé solo un poco antes de sentarme en la orilla del río que estaba lateral a mi casa. La noche menos mal estaba alumbrada por la luz de la luna, así que podía tener una visión muy buena de mí alrededor.

 _"Gohan es un guerrero formidable, Milk. Será muy poderoso."_

Goku. Sé que tienes razón en lo que me dijiste, pero ahora tengo que admitir que tengo miedo de quedar afuera, de no conocer mi destino cuando Gohan crezca. Mi niño no será eso en poco tiempo. Nuestro pequeño hombrecito ahora está creciendo demasiado rápido, y ahora que no estás tú, temo por mí.

¿Cómo encajo yo con los hombres saiyajins?

Contigo, yo era la que siempre te esperaba, con una deliciosa comida como te gustaba, y aunque te regañaba a menudo, lo cierto es que me preocupabas mucho. Con Gohan, siempre lo obligo a estudiar en vez de entrenar como tú hubieses querido, pero es que me preocupa mucho su futuro. El cómo se va a mantener por sí solo. Y ahora, de nuevo, todo regresa a ti.

Goku.

¿Por qué no estar con nosotros ahora?

¿Por qué no querer estar con él y verlo crecer?

Sé que lo harás desde el otro mundo, pero no es lo mismo, yo quisiera que estuvieses con nosotros. No por momentos, sino para siempre. Lo prometimos cuando nos casamos, y aunque esta es la segunda vez que mueres, para mí, esto no deja de ser duro porque en esta ocasión has dicho que no revivirás. Antes habías pedido que te revieran cuando los saiyajins vinieran, pero ahora la situación era completamente diferente. Solamente cuando yo muera, te volveré a ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí, hurraca?

—Ah—retorné mí vista hacia mi casa y en dirección a esa voz, y lo encontré apoyado contra el árbol cercano.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no hablas?

—Eres tú, Piccolo—apenas sí le dije al hombre verde y sensei de mi hijo. No le tomé mayor importancia y retorné mi vista al horizonte en donde las montañas se extendían.

—Responde.

—No tengo porqué. Estoy en los límites de mi casa, y no debo explicaciones a nadie.

—Hm—apenas sí lo escuché, con unos cuantos pasos se colocó a mis espaldas. No pretendió sentarse, solamente guardó silencio, y se quedó estático en su sitio.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No me apetecía hablar con alguien más, y menos con el hombre al cual cargaba aun hoy en día algo de rencor por haberse llevado a mi Gohan cuando aún era un niño pequeño.

—¿Cómo está Gohan?—preguntó finalmente a mis espaldas.

—Deberías saberlo mejor que yo—le contesté.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que Piccolo siempre estaba lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros para saberlo.

—No es lo mismo—confesó, dándome la razón—. Quiero que me digas lo que tú sabes. Los humanos…—Pausó—, son más sensibles a estas cosas.

—Está triste—Solté—, no me lo dice, pero sé, extraña mucho a su padre.

—Sí.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló, y ahora muchas ideas engloban mi mente, muchas de ellas parecen tener sentido, y otras no tanto.

Recuerdos de lo que ha sido mi vida al lado de Goku cruzan mi mente: nuestro casamiento, nuestra primera noche, nuestra inocencia ese día, el venir a vivir aquí, los entrenamientos de Goku en el bosque, él trayendo a casa los pescados del río cercano, su infinita gula, muchas de los días y las noches juntos, su ingenuidad, su temor cuando supo que estaba embarazada de Gohan, mi explicación para con el desarrollo del embarazo, los meses posteriores, las visitas al doctor, allí fue cuando supe que Goku le temía a la agujas.

Los antojos que tenía en aquel entonces, la emoción de Goku cuando Gohan pataleaba, las visitas de mi padre, Gohan naciendo, el listado de nombres para él, las noches en vela, Goku aprendiendo a cambiar un pañal, a preparar un biberón, Goku con temor de que le podría causar daño a Gohan, sus demostraciones de ki para él, y en general, la vida con Goku.

Teníamos paz, solo éramos los tres, y éramos felices, salíamos con Gohan a pasear por el bosque, Goku lo llevaba a ver a los animales, yo preparando una cena para mis dos hombres. Mi pequeño Gohan para ese entonces con cola.

Luego la ausencia de ellos dos, Goku muerto, Gohan lejos de mi lado con apenas cuatro años, luego los saiyajins atacaron, mi Gohan mal herido, Goku en un terrible estado, pero ahora sé que quizá actué mal.

 _"Milk. Goku es el que está más malherido"_

Quizá debí haberme preocupado más por él, pero mi Gohan es mi niño y casi murió aquel día. Luego el tiempo que Goku pasó lejos de casa, entrenando en otro planeta, él regresó, su enfermedad del corazón. Mis cuidados por su salud, nuestra crianza juntos para con Gohan, pero no sin antes él me preparó para lo peor, los androides, y luego Cell, quizá sabía o presentía su final, pero será algo que nunca sabré.

¿Acaso él sabía que iba a morir?

No lo creo, pero sí sé que tengo un presentimiento para con aquello, algo me anunciaba eso. Y ahora quedaba solo el dolor de saber que mi pequeño hijo, no tenía paz, soy su madre, lo conozco. Ahora ya se cumple dos semanas desde la muerte de Goku, y la noche anterior, al igual que hace un par de noches, tuve que dormir con mi hijo, abrazándolo para al menos así confortarlo. Mi pobre hijo había gritado una noche, y salí despavorida a su habitación, para tan solo verlo mover su cabeza de lado a lado, presa de una pesadilla que no lo dejaba conciliar su sueño.

Recuerdo que intenté calmarlo con palabras porque temía que al estar dormido, pudiese darme un mal golpe. Menos mal mi niño se calmó de esa manera, y de allí sí que me hice espacio a su lado. Fue de esa manera que cuando empezaba a cabecear producto del cansancio, pude ver una sombra pasar por la ventana de Gohan.

Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse, pero fingí quedarme dormida tan solo para comprobar si mi teoría de quién era el que rondaba a Gohan fuera cierta. Y sí, Piccolo vigilaba el sueño de Gohan, así que…

—Piccolo—lo llamé antes de completar.

La propia pregunta que iba a formular me causaba cierta incertidumbre.

¿Debía saberlo o no?

—¿Qué?—contestó Piccolo.

Sí, debía saberlo. Él me había dado la luz verde para formular mi pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó en esa batalla?—pregunté finalmente después de reconsiderarlo nuevamente.

Gohan no me había contado nada sobre los acontecimientos que se dieron en la pelea. Y yo ahora tenía curiosidad.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que Gohan no conciliara paz ahora?

Ni siquiera de niño, cuando entrenó con Piccoro los tenía ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a mi niño?

¿Qué pasó en la batalla? ¿Qué pasó con Gohan?

Lamentablemente, Goku ya no podría contarme, Gohan evadía el tema, así que el único que podía era Piccolo. Y yo no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

—Hurraca…

—Dime. Necesito saberlo, soy su madre, debes decírmelo.

—Pregúntaselo a Gohan.

—Es porque Gohan evade el tema, ese es el motivo del por qué te estoy preguntando a ti—le dije con firmeza. El hombre quería evadir el tema, pero no habría caso, yo insistiría hasta saber. Si mi hijo estaba mal, yo tendría que saber por qué y ayudarlo.

—Yo no sé.

—Estuviste allí, sabes lo que pasó. Piccolo. Necesito saberlo.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé, hurraca. Adiós—dijo dando media vuelta para emprender vuelo, pero yo sabía que tenía que usar cualquier arma para obtener la respuesta.

—Gohan está mal—le solté finalmente el arma de usar a mi hijo, y él se detuvo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con medio rostro en mi dirección—, ¿Qué tiene?

—Creo que Gohan se siente culpable por algo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué Gohan…

El hombre no estaba colaborado, y yo perdí la paciencia en ese momento.

—¿Por qué mi bebé tiene ese remordimiento? ¿Eh? No creo que él tenga pesadillas por la noche, y que tú aguardes en su ventana por simple costumbre ¿O sí?

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que…

—Lo sé—firmemente me planté en frente de él—, así que Piccolo, si mi Gohan te importa me dirás ¿Qué pasó en la batalla?

Clavé mi mirada en sus pupilas y solo allí noté que una lágrima se me escapó.

—Ahora soy todo lo que Gohan tiene, y es mi deber velar porque esté bien, pero para ello…—pausé—, necesito saber.

—Goku se teletransportó con Cell justo antes de él estallase. Así murió Goku.

—¿Q-qué?

—Gohan tenía casi ganada la pelea, pero Cell amenazó con estallar, y si el estallaba aquí, el planeta estaría condenado.

—Entiendo eso—asumí entablando las acciones—, pero… ¿Por qué Gohan tiene esas pesadillas ahora? Y ¿Dónde estaba Goku cuando dejó que todo eso pasara?

—Hurraca…

—¡No me digas así!—estallé—, ¡tienes la obligación de decirme!

—No, no tengo la obligación. Yo no soy nada tuyo—me respondió con su grave voz.

—Mío no—respondí con firmeza—, pero para Gohan eres importante, ahora, si te importa Gohan, me dirás todo lo que sepas, si tuviese a quién recurrir no te estaría preguntando a ti. Sabes de sobra que a los amigos de Goku yo no les agrado para nada. Me llaman como tú lo estás haciendo ahora—me desahogué—. Habla.

El hombre verde lo dudó por un momento, pero apartando la mirada, la clavó en la habitación de Gohan.

—¿Está tan mal?

—Tú lo has visto.

—Sch—siseó—, Gohan dejó que Cell se convirtiera en una bomba humanoide. Así que lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar la muerte en conjunto, entonces… Goku…

—¿Quieres decir que Gohan se culpa por la muerte de Goku?

—Eso parece—asumió inclinando su cabeza—, ¿Qué harás?

—Ya pensaré en algo—le dije adentrándome en la casa—, Piccolo—lo llamé aun dándole la espalda—, si quisieras, podrías dormir en la sala. Para Gohan, eso sería estimulante.

—Hm—comentó antes de salir volando.

—Pero qué hombre tan desagradecido—bramé antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirme a paso veloz a la habitación de mi hijo.

Estaba decidido, seríamos solo los dos, yo habría de hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que Gohan no cargara en su conciencia con ese peso que nada tenía que ver con él. Él había hecho su parte, luchar por la vida de todos, y no tenía nada que ver con la decisión que había tomado Goku, porque él también tuvo opción de decisión. Así que mi Gohan no tenía por qué sentirse culpable por nada.

Al entrar a su habitación, lo encontré profundamente dormido. Con suma cautela me coloqué a su lado, y lo abracé como cuando era un pequeño de cuatro años y solía leerle justo antes de dormir.

Lo apreté aún más a mí y deposité un beso en su alborotado cabello.

—Gohan. Te amo, mi niño.

Estaremos bien, ya lo verás. Soy tu mamá, todo estará bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

—Muchas gracias por la comida, mamá—pretendió levantarse de la mesa para ir con rumbo a su habitación, pero lo intercepté. Le obligué a tomar asiento mientras yo formulaba las oraciones en mi cabeza.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, mamá?

—Gohan—empecé—, hijo…

—Dime, mamá.

—Anoche volviste a tener pesadillas—solté de improviso, y pude ver como sus ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa. Luego de aquello, bajó sus ojos y los clavó en el suelo como si estuviera viendo lo más interesante en el mundo.

—Ah, no lo recuerdo—dijo, pretendiendo evadir el tema de nuevo—. Ya sabes, a menudo son un tipo de parasomnia, y algo que se desarrolla en una etapa del sueño conocida como…

—Gohan. No me refiero a eso—le dije cuando entendí que mi hijo pretendió salir librado del tema nuevamente—, necesito que me digas con qué sueñas.

—Mamá. No es nada.

—Gohan—tomé sus manos para darle confianza, sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero tanto para su bien, como para el mío, necesitaba que eso saliera de su boca.

—Realmente no es nada. Solo estoy un poco cansado—sentenció con total intención de levantarse de su asiento y de nuevo adentrarse en su habitación, que en estos últimos días se había convertido en su refugio, al igual que la sala para mí.

—Gohan.

—Mamá. Realmente no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

—Pero lo hago—sentencié—, hijo. Dime ¿Por qué evades el tema? Sabes lo que quiero preguntarte y siempre haces lo mismo.

—Mamá…

—Gohan. Si algo te incomoda, creo que debes decírmelo.

Dándome una ligera mirada de ceño fruncido, Gohan se levantó de la mesa para irse, pero lo tomé de la manga de su buzo blanco, negándole así la oportunidad. Esta conversación no podía esperar más.

—Mi papá podría estar vivo—dijo finalmente en un hilo de voz y sin hacer contacto visual conmigo. Apartó la cara en otra dirección, y solamente lo vi morderse los labios.

—Gohan…

—Yo… lo siento, mamá.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes que hacerlo.

—Mamá, yo… —pausó—, debí haber derrotado a Cell antes de que él…

—Gohan—interfería abruptamente cuando lo sentí tensarse y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Era mi momento de intervenir—. Amor, escucha.

No tuve respuesta de él. Continuaba con la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, con mi mano sujetando su brazo, me levanté para tenerlo de frente, y en ningún momento él se atrevió a mirarme.

—Mamá…—dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible—, mi papá estuviera aquí sin tan solo yo… Mamá… yo tengo la culpa de que mi papá haya…

—Nunca en la vida vuelvas a decir algo como eso, Gohan—le llamé la atención. Escucharlo decir eso, hizo que me burbujeara la sangre en las venas—. Nunca, Gohan. Tú no eres responsable por las decisiones que toma o no tu papá.

—Pero, mamá…—susurró, y vi que otra lágrima rodó—, si tan solo yo…

Me partía el alma ver a mi hijo sumido en ese mundo de melancolía y remordimiento sobre algo en lo cual él no tenía nada que ver.

—No, Gohan. Nada, tú no debes sentirte mal por eso, no tienes nada que ver, tu padre siempre supo los peligros, y él decidió hacerlo.

—Pero, mamá... sé que extrañas mucho a papá. Y por eso, no dejo de sentirme culpable por todo lo que sucedió.

—Gohan—me obligué a reprimir las ganas de largarme a llorar en ese momento. Debía ser fuerte por los dos. Definitivamente, Gohan me había descubierto en mi peor momento de sufrimiento—. Sí, lo extraño, pero como tú dijiste, él nos estará cuidando, y…

—No necesitas fingir—dijo, sorprendiéndome de nuevo.

—Gohan…

—Yo lo amo y lo extraño mucho.

—Gohan. Yo también lo amo, y aunque me hace falta—mis manos instintivamente acunaron su rostro, ahora húmedo por las lágrimas de sus ojos—, sé que te tengo a ti, y que tu padre ha hecho lo mejor para nosotros, según su concepción.

—¿Lo mejor, mamá?—preguntó con su cejo fruncido.

—Gohan. Los adultos tomamos muchas decisiones, unas acertadas y otras erróneas. Quizá tu padre pensó que esa era la mejor solución, quiso protegernos a su modo. Conoces como era.

—El héroe del mundo, mamá—contestó con una sonrisa melancólica—, y si tú lo comprendes, yo también lo haré.

 _"_ _Si tú lo entiendes, yo también lo haré"_

¿Comprender a Goku?

Yo misma me preguntaba eso cada noche desde que él no está, y no hallaba respuesta, solo me conformaba con decirme a mí misma que lo amaba demasiado para aceptar las decisiones que tomaba, pero ahora:

¿Cómo poder explicarle eso a mi hijo, si él estaba convencido—por mis propias palabras—de que yo no juzgaba las acciones de Goku cuando la verdad era que sí, que sí lo hacía, que sí quería reclamarle su decisión?

Pero no podía decirle a Gohan algo como eso, mi hijo tenía el corazón muy noble, y no merecía tener sentimientos negativos como aquellos. Si de ser necesario, guardaría todo mi remordimiento de no poder gritar eso, muy adentro de mi alma, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que mi Gohan tuviera eso.

¿Aceptarlo?

No lo hacía, quería tenerlo conmigo.

—¿Lo conoces muy bien ¿No es así, mamá?

Mi hijo me miró con un destello de ilusión en su mirada ¿Quería respuestas? Yo le fabricaría algunas.

—Porque he vivido mucho con él, Gohan—contesté. De todas maneras, algo de aquello era cierto. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que no sé nada sobre él—, Sé cómo se comporta tu padre, lo que le gusta hacer y lo que no.

Vil mentirosa.

Me recriminó mi subconsciente, pero al menos así Gohan se animó un poco.

—Y, además, yo lo amé mucho, Gohan—finalmente, me confesé con él—. Lo amo.

—Mamá…—dijo con sus ojos clavados en el piso. Cuando levantó su mirada hacia la mía, me miró con una expresión seria—, No entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa, Gohan?

—¿Por qué no quiso revivir?—bramó antes de salir de la casa, no sin antes dar un portazo a la misma.

Solo en ese momento, di un suspiro, y sentí que por fin podía expulsar el aire que había estado conteniendo en mis pulmones.

Me había prometido que ya no lloraría más, pero aquí de nueva iba yo con las lágrimas. Con aquella opresión en la garganta, y el picor en mi nariz.

Pocas horas después, Gohan arribó a casa, comió su almuerzo, y de allí dijo que iría a estudiar. El resto de la tarde no salió de su habitación para nada, excepto para tomar un vaso de agua y de regreso a sus libros.

Nunca en la vida hubiese pensado en decirle que los dejara, que prefería que estuviese fuera con Piccolo si le placía, pero ahora lo deseaba, él debía desahogar su dolor. Así que caminé con rumbo a su habitación, le dije que iríamos a comprar comida a ciudad del Oeste, y él con gusto me acompañó.

Caminamos por el centro e inevitablemente recordé la forma en la cual Goku solía conducir. Por obligación mía, de hecho. Pero aun así, no dejaba de parecerme gracioso. Cenamos en un restaurante, y luego de aquello conduje de regreso a casa. En el trayecto, Gohan lucía un poco más animado. Habíamos comprado nuevos libros, cuadernos, y demás útiles escolares que a Gohan le encantaron, y además, una computadora.

Sabía que un incentivo para su educación era lo que mi hijo necesitaba en momentos como estos, en los cuales todos nuestros pensamientos realmente eran un verdadero quebradero de cabeza. Así que con todas nuestras compras regresamos a casa.

Hablamos de cosas sin sentido mientras instalábamos su computador y acomodábamos sus nuevos libros en los estantes. Mi padre había llamado, y había dicho que vendría al día siguiente para salir con nosotros a un día de pesca. Me pareció una grandiosa idea para poder sacar a Gohan de su autoexilio y ahora que lo vi un poco más relajado, supe que teníamos que retomar nuestra anterior plática.

Gohan estaba instalando aplicaciones en su computador mientras me daba la espalda, así que me senté en su cama y enlacé mis manos para darme valor de empezar con lo que evidentemente a mi hijo le molestaba.

—Gohan.

—Prometo ponerme al día, mamá. Estudiaré mucho—dijo enfocado en su trabajo y dándome la espalda.

—Me alegra, Gohan. Pero no quería hablar sobre eso.

—Lo sé—dijo girando hacia mí— ¿Debes ser ahora?—preguntó sabiendo de qué íbamos a hablar.

—Sí.

—Escucho, mamá.

—Gohan. Desde hoy, seremos solo tú, yo y mi papá. Así que, debemos seguir adelante, tenemos que retomar nuestras vidas y nuestras rutinas ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Sí, mamá—contestó con su mirada en enfocada en el horizonte, giró en su silla giratoria, pero con la vista baja.

—Por ello es necesario que dejes esos pensamientos que te hacen tener pesadillas, entiéndelo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Tu padre quiso hacerlo, y él sabía las consecuencias de sus actos, nadie es culpable. Tú peleaste, Gohan. Pero aun así esa fue la única decisión de tu padre. Nadie es dueño de los actos de nadie, así que tú no debes sentirte mal por eso.

—Mamá…

—Yo también sé, Gohan, lo que es perder a un ser querido, mi madre murió cuando yo todavía era muy pequeña. Y lo sabes. Así que ahora, entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Eres mi Gohan y eres un niño muy bueno para atormentarte por algo así.

—Es que, mamá… yo siento que… de haberlo asesinado antes, mi papá estaría con nosotros aquí, y tú no llorarías por él como lo haces.

Gohan sabía de mis actos. Al parecer, tan cautelosa como creía no había sido.

—Es porque lo extraño, Gohan—encogiéndome de hombros le contesté.

—Yo también, mamá.

No quería una nueva ronda de lamentaciones y llantos después de un día muy ajetreado, así que le sonreí de nueva cuenta.

—Prometo que seré menos estricta contigo, Gohan—decidí que ya era hora de cambiar de tema.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso, mamá.

—Sch—dije con un puchero—. ¿Ahora me dirás que te gusta mi manera de ser?

—Siempre me ha gustado—dijo—, solo que a veces…

—Lo sé—completé—, sé que a veces he llegado a atosigarte mucho con mis exigencias, pero espero que entiendas que solo lo hago por tu bien.

—Sí, mamá. Por eso, prometo—pausó antes de continuar—, ayudarte en lo que sea. Así que…—una media sonrisa apareció en su cara—, no debes temer, mamita. Yo estaré aquí por siempre.

Mientras lo escuchaba imité su sonrisa y denegué felizmente.

—No, Gohan—le contesté y él solo me dio una mirada de extrañeza por mi comentario, de seguro se preguntaba si lo que dijo había sido malo—, mi Gohan—empecé—. Yo quiero que seas alguien de éxito, y para serlo, necesariamente tienes que salir de aquí y buscar tu propio rumbo.

—Pero, mamá…

—Un día, Gohan, y no será en mucho tiempo, tendrás que irte a la preparatoria, y luego a la universidad, y… algún día te casarás con una buena muchacha, y formarás un hogar muy independiente de mí.

—Mamá…

—Es la ley de la vida, estás creciendo como yo lo hice, y me estarías engañando, y tú también al decirme que te quedarás conmigo por siempre.

—Mamá.

—Quiero que seas un gran investigador, Gohan. Alguien que ayude a los demás, y que llegue tan lejos como las estrellas que solíamos contar cuando eras niño ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, mamá. Dijiste que solíamos ver el pasado de las estrellas, y también una vez papá me llevó en la nube.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Como cuando…

—Pero, mamá—me interrumpió—, si llegase a tener mi vida lejos, quisiera que tú vinieras a vivir conmigo.

—No—denegué—, yo no tendría nada que hacer en tu casa.

—Mamá.

—Por eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos ¿De acuerdo?—me levanté de la cama con entusiasmo, casi aplaudiendo, ante lo cual Gohan se sorprendió—. Estudiarás mucho e irás a la preparatoria. Está decidido.

—Sí. Pero, mamá…

—¿Qué pasa, Gohan?

—Mamá, me preguntaba ¿Traerás nuevos profesores? Desde la última vez, la verdad es que no me agrada para nada. Además, cobran mucho.

—De eso no te preocupes, yo tengo lo suficiente para tu educación. Así que, Gohan. Solo a estudiar ¿De acuerdo? Y por lo de los maestros privados, veremos qué hacemos ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, mamá.

—Bien, muchachito. Ahora a dormir. Descansa tu mente para que puedas aprender más.

—Sí, también descansa, mamá.

Salí de su habitación, y me encaminé a la mía. Apenas ingresé, mi cama matrimonial me dio la bienvenida. Me desvestí, y desaté mi cabello. Pasé mis dedos a través de él, y entonces abrí el armario para tomar mi pijama. Una fotografía descendió por mi frente, y entonces la tomé entre mis manos.

[Cumpleaños de Gohan, 2 años]

Decía el revés de la foto. Sonreí al ver a Goku sentado al lado de Gohan, la foto la había tomado cuando él estaba desprevenido. Así que se veía muy gracioso. Con su boca llena de comida, como acostumbraba. Sus ojos enfocados en su plato, y su inocencia tan característica.

Pegando la foto a mi pecho, tomé una bocanada de aire, y la guardé en el álbum. Mis ojos se barrieron de lado a lado el armario, y encontré uno de los tantos dogis de entrenamiento de Goku. Lo descolgué del armador del cual pendía, y con él en mis manos, me adentré en la cama.

 _"_ _¿A dónde irás, Milk?"_

 _"_ _Papá, quiero encontrar a Goku"_

 _"_ _¿A aquel muchacho, Milk? ¿Crees que podrás hallarlo?"_

 _"_ _Sí, si como pienso, él nunca dejaría un torneo. Él debe estar allí"_

 _"_ _Debe haber cambiado mucho desde que lo conociste, Milk"_

 _"_ _Lo sé, pero también sé que lo reconoceré. Lo hallaré, papá"_

Y lo supe cuando lo vi. Los mismos cabellos alborotados, el signo de Kame Sen'nin marcado en su espalda, en aquel círculo con la insignia negra en un fondo blanco. Debo admitir que dudé en hablarle siquiera, apenas con haberlo visto pasar a mi lado, fue suficiente para haberme hecho sonrojar.

Se había vuelto un muchacho muy apuesto, alto, fornido pero no intimidante, de espalda ancha, brazos musculosos, cuello curveado y fuerte que sostenía su cabeza bien proporcionada para soportar sus cabellos negros alborotados. Su rostro demostraba la gentileza encarnizada, de piel de blancura encantadora, la mirada luminosa pero decidida, de labios gruesos, en la justa proporción y del tamaño adecuado para besar.

Recuerdo que eso mismo pensé aquella vez, y mi sonrojo violento también.

Aquel día, me inscribí, y entonces escuché decir a alguien:

 _"_ _¿Ya vieron a Goku? Ha cambiado mucho"_

No sabía si se trataba de él, pero aun así los seguí, y me encontré con él. Peleamos, y luego le hice rememorar su promesa de matrimonio. Grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que él había aceptado sin saber realmente lo que implicaba. Sin saber siquiera la connotación y todo lo que significaba. Ahora que lo pienso, él estaba un tanto reacio al principio, y evidentemente me desilusioné por su reacción, pero luego cuando él me pidió matrimonio, un gran gozo de júbilo me invadió. Lo que tanto había soñado había pasado, pero… ¿Qué había sido de él? ¿Qué pensaba él cuando me lo propuso?

 _"_ _No te me pegues"_

 _"_ _¿Qué es te amo de verdad?"_

Kami. Tuve que llenarme de paciencia para empezarle explicar cosas tan elementales con el afecto y mis demostraciones de amor.

Acaricié el dogi naranja, y no pude sino llorar de nuevo; sorbí mi nariz, y con los labios apretados, me permití suspirar.

Realmente te extraño tanto, Goku.

Nuestra boda fue grandiosa, mucha comida, baile, diversión, sus amigos, los míos. No podía haber estado más dichosa.

 _"_ _Milk. Este es el vestido de tu madre. Aquel día, ella lucía muy hermosa, debo decirte que perdí el aliento cuando la vi, y ahora, al verte, luces como tu madre. Eres tan hermosa como lo era ella"_

 _"_ _Papá…"_

 _"_ _A ella le habría encantado verte hoy, mi niña. Mi Milk."_

El baile de recién casados fue épico, y de seguro, más de uno lo recuerda. Las constantes pisadas a mis pobres pies, me hicieron reír en aquel entonces y ahora también.

 _"_ _¿Para qué es esto, Milk? Es muy complicado."_

 _"_ _Para nada en especial. Solo deja que la música te lleve a su compás"_

Y así había sido. Aunque ahora, ya es un bailarín muy bueno.

El sonido del reloj que marcaba media noche me sacó de mis cavilaciones, así que supe que ya era hora de descansar un poco, me adentré un poco más en la cama, abrazando fuertemente el dogi, y cerré mis ojos.

—Descansa, amor. Goku… buenas noches.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde su muerte, y aunque aparentemente todos hemos vuelto a nuestra normal rutina, lo cierto es que es inevitable no extrañar la presencia despreocupada y amistosa de Goku en casa.

Tarareando una melodía, le di un par de vueltas a mi omelette. Los platillos por inercia salían. En fin, me había vuelto toda una experta en preparar comida en grandes porciones y volúmenes.

 _"_ _¿Qué tal está Gohan?"_

Desde esta madrugada, en la que Gohan salió a entrenar con Piccolo, las palabras cruzadas con este último anoche, se rememoraron en mi mente.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Qué tal está Gohan?

—Ha mejorado mucho—Contesté sin retornar a verle, al parecer él lo prefería así, ya que nunca se colocaba a mi lado o peor aún en frente de mí.

—Ya.

—¿Es lo único que dirás?

—Sí.

El silencio se instaló, solo para ser violado por el aullido de algún lobo o perro perdido en el bosque.

—¿Sabes algo sobre Son?—preguntó sorprendiéndome al instante. En todos estos días se había abstenido de preguntar por él, y solo se había limitado a velar por Gohan. A mí parecer.

—No. No sé nada.

—Prometió que se comunicaría.

—Creo que aún no considera que es el tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó con su voz firme, pero en ella pude hallar algo de curiosidad.

—Porque lo conozco. Debe considerar que aún… que no ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Ya.

—Lo hará en unos días más—le dije—. Al menos eso espero.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¡Mamá, ya llegué!

—Ah—esa voz me sacó de mis memorias para tan solo mostrarme mi perfecto omelette en un, nada apetitoso color marrón, casi café oscuro.

—¡Sí, bienvenido, Gohan!

Acercándose por detrás de mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla, y con un mordaz, pero divertido comentario por mi "accidente" en la cocina, se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos, mientras yo colocaba los platos de comida en la mesa.

—¡Gohan, el desayuno está listo!—lo llamé y recibí una confirmación de asistencia.

—Muchas gracias, mamá.

—¿Piccolo no comerá con nosotros ni hoy?

—No, no lo hará, mamá.

—Ni que lo fuera a envenenar—solté divertida, ante lo cual Gohan rio divertido. Caminé con dirección a la cocina para apagar la estufa, pero de pronto mi cuerpo se sintió tan débil que no pude dar un paso más. Parecía que mis huesos y músculos habían sido reemplazados por una masa amorfa de gelatina.

—Ah…—apenas sí pude sostenerme del mesón.

—Mamá—en menos de un segundo, Gohan me tenía sujeta por la cintura—. ¿Qué tienes, mamita?—preguntó preocupado.

Todavía con el nivel de energía por los suelos, y casi sin poder levantar siquiera mi cabeza, me permití apoyar mi peso en mi hijo.

—Mamita ¿Qué tienes?

—No es nada, Gohan—respondí finalmente para calmar su preocupación—. En verdad no es nada—sonreí—, ya pasó.

—No, mamá—me dijo, sentándome en el suelo. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, y me miró preocupado—, no es normal que te pase eso. Además, estás muy pálida, mamá.

—Gohan, no te preocupes mucho. Quizá se debió a una baja de presión, verás cómo tomaré una taza de té con azúcar, y todo mejorará.

—Mamá…

—Gohan. Te aseguro que me siento mejor. Ahora, ve a la mesa. Llevaré el último plato.

—No, ve tú. Yo lo llevo. Quizá estés cansada, mamá—me tomó de los brazos, y me levantó del suelo. Me ayudó a sentarme, y caminó a la cocina por la comida—. Trabajas mucho. Debes descansar más.

—Pero si no hago mucho, Gohan.

—Mamá. Te encargas de la casa tú sola. Eso agota. He sido muy desconsiderado, mamá. Pero prometo ayudarte más.

—Gohan…

—Sé que debo estudiar, pero ayudarte no me quitará mucho tiempo.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento, y comenzamos nuestra faena.

Terminamos de lavar los platos luego del desayuno, me senté en la sala, con mi taza con chocolate caliente sobre el portavasos, y mientras leía una revista, un pensamiento atravesó mi mente.

¿Tengo provisiones para la menstruación?

Con paso rápido, me adentré en mi cuarto para buscar en mis cajones, y no. No tenía ni una sola toalla higiénica. Como aún no sentía el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda. Asumí que tardaría unos días quizá, pero aquella misma tarde, salí a comprarlas.

Unas horas más tarde, estaba de regreso con insumos de limpieza y mi centenar de toallas sanitarias. Nunca estaba de más tenerlas en casa.

Preparé la cena, comimos juntos, y luego a descansar. Como casi ya era costumbre. Salí a hablar con Piccolo. Él ya esperaba fuera, como siempre, a escasos metros de Gohan.

—Sabía que estarías aquí—le dije.

—Hm. Solo porque este lugar es tranquilo.

—¿Asumes que mi Gohan te da tranquilidad?

—Ah—lo había tomado desprevenido—, no quise decir eso. Solo es que está tan alejado de todo que resulta…

—¿Pacífico?—inquirí, comprendiendo lo que Piccolo quería decir—. Sí, al no haber nadie a cientos de kilómetros, hace que uno se sienta libre.

—Así es.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de Gohan?

—¿Estás preguntado por eso?—asentí con la cabeza y el continuó:—Creí que Gohan había tenido que salir a escondidas de casa, esta mañana.

—No. Me avisó que iría contigo.

—Eso me sorprendió. El que lo dejaras ir no es normal ¿Estás bien, o ya enloqueciste?

Ante lo último solo pude reír a todo pulmón.

¿Enloquecer?

—¿Estaría tan cuerda para hacerlo siquiera?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás delirando?—preguntó serio.

—Nada. Yo me entiendo sola.

—Hm.

—Por otro lado—empecé—, Gohan es fuerte ¿No es así? Aunque…—pausé—, yo no pueda sentir el ki como ustedes, sé que él es muy fuerte. Tanto que no puedo imaginármelo.

—Sí—respondió, con aparente orgullo. Con mi mirada periférica, casi pude ver una media sonrisa curvear sus labios— ¿Estás de acuerdo con que entrene, especialmente conmigo?

—¿Con quién más sino?

Quiso pronunciar algo, mas no pudo.

—Vaya que eres rara. Supe que querías matarme por llevarme a Gohan cuando niño.

—¿Quería? —Pregunté con un tono helado y hasta con cierta ironía, que hasta a mí me sorprendió—, quiero decir. Eso nunca debes dudarlo.

—¿Así que querías matarme, humana? ¿Tanto me odiabas?

—Hm. Con cada pedazo de mi corazón, Piccolo—confesé, y no pude evitar escuchar un resoplido de su parte—, Lo arrancaste de mi lado. Lo llevaste tan lejos de mí ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí?

—Fue por su bien, al final de todo. No sería tan poderoso si hubiese sido un niñato mimado como tú lo estabas criando. No era más que un niño llorón que necesitaba de su mamita para todo, hasta para ir al baño.

—¡Tenía cuatro años!—estallé, levantándome de mi asiento para plantarle cara—, ¡Era un niño!

—¡No uno cualquiera, y tú casi lo arruinas! ¡Humana, casi estropeas su espíritu guerrero!—me reclamó con sus brazos cruzados— ¿Te duele que te digan la verdad de lo que hacías con él? El que Son no dijera nada al respecto me sorprende mucho.

—¿Q-qué dices?—pregunté, apretando mis manos en puño a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

—De todas maneras—bufó—. Alguien como tú nunca entendería algo como el honor en las batallas. Solo eres una humana, común y corriente, y es por eso que no pudiste ver en Gohan ese potencial de pelea tan alto—soltó de manera cruel, déspota e hiriente—, Sch. Humana ignorante. Tu hijo nunca podría llegar a donde está sin que hubiese entrenado, al contrario, continuaría siendo un niño mimado por una humana controladora.

¿Humana controladora?

¿Así me veían todos los amigos que componían el círculo amistoso de Goku, cómo alguien que no podía comprender a Goku, peor aún a Gohan?

—Piccolo—sentencié firmemente. No me quedaría callada—, si piensas que detesto las artes marciales, te equivocas.

—¿Qué?

—Yo amé las artes marciales, las practiqué toda mi vida.

—Hm. Practicarlas no es lo mismo que sentirlas en su esencia más pura. Y tú, humana. No comprendes lo mucho que…

—¿Con el corazón?—me burlé en su cara. Sus rasgos marcaron un enojo contundente, pero aun así solo atinó a mirarme—, Hm. Lo conozco, aunque no lo creas. Fui una luchadora de artes marciales muy buena, excelente por decirlo menos. Así que si alguien sabe acerca de eso, soy yo, solo que ahora no soy la muchachita aprendiz de artes marciales, soy una esposa, la madre de Gohan, y debo ser un ejemplo para él. No puedo darme ese lujo de dejarlo solo para irme a practicar mi pasión como ustedes lo hacen. Yo dejé eso atrás, no es mi prioridad como lo es mi Gohan. No me arrepiento de nada de aquello, y si hice lo que hice, fue porque quería que Gohan tuviera la mejor calidad de vida posible. Pues, entérate, es así como creí que podría ayudarlo ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Gohan feliz, eh?

—Sch—siseó. El silencio se instaló de nuevo, y ahora, me congratulé al haberlo dejado callado—. El ambiente se puso pesado—dijo, y en ese momento salió disparado por los cielos.

—Sch—sisee.

Ahora resulta que todo el mundo podía juzgarme. Juzgarme por mis aciertos, y errores. Por mi manera de ser, de comportarme, de tratar a mi esposo y a mi hijo. Por la manera que veía el mundo desde mi pequeño anhelo de felicidad familiar, por todo. Ahora resulta que yo salía endeudada, y le salía debiendo a todo el mundo, pero en especial a mi Gohan por no dejarlo desarrollar sus poderes desde muy temprana edad.

Sin que me diera cuenta, mi cuerpo entero empezó a temblar de impotencia ¿Cómo pudo haberme reclamado de ese modo? ¿Qué derecho tenía él?

Mordí mis labios con frustración. Nadie tenía el derecho de juzgarme por la manera en la cual creía estar educando correctamente a Gohan. No sé si lo soy, y quizá, no sea nunca la mejor madre u esposa del mundo, pero todo lo que he hecho, hasta modificar mi propio carácter, es por ellos, porque los amo demasiado para soportar una vida sin ellos.

Aquello fue lo que comprendí cuando Goku murió, y Gohan estuvo solo en el desierto. Tenía que ser más fuerte por ellos, más estricta con Gohan por su futuro, y más estricta con Goku para que fuera un buen ejemplo para Gohan, aunque, lo último, nunca lo logré, de todas maneras, lo que me había atraído de Goku en un principio fue eso, fue su espíritu, y su manera de ser.

Él no era perfecto, menos lo era yo, pero nunca creí estar haciendo terriblemente mal mi trabajo. Nunca creí que mi manera de ser lograría que se me aborreciera entre los amigos de Goku, ellos nunca fueron de mi agrado de todos modos. En especial porque nunca demostraron querer incluirme en su grupo. Nunca me incluían en sus planes, siempre fue solo Goku, quizá también era mi culpa, ya que yo decidí alejarme, pero…

¿Qué podía hacer yo en un lugar en donde no era recibida, o peor aún, ni siquiera tomada en cuenta aun para hablar de tonterías sin sentido, hasta de una batalla espectacular?

A ellos se les olvidaba que yo también era una luchadora, de modo que, decidieron mantener las relaciones amistosas con Goku, y conmigo simplemente:

Ella es la esposa de Goku. No nuestra amiga, simplemente la madre de Gohan, la mujer que desposó Goku, pero no alguien del equipo. Solo mero título de la señora Son. Porque quién realmente es indispensable es Goku.

Yo no era alguien que podía integrarse, y ser de ayuda para ellos. Así que decidí no inmiscuirme, salir de aquel grupo al que no me incluí o no me incluyeron, porque aparecí de buenas a primeras, tomando lugar en sus vidas y en la de Goku como si nada. De la nada.

Ellos no eran malos, al contrario, eran personas buenas, que discernían en gustos, pero al final, todos eran amigos; pero…

¿Tan inaguantable era yo para tolerarme?

Ahora no importa de todos modos. Soy yo la que criará a Gohan a la manera que creo, es la correcta, soy yo la que se ocupa de él.

Soy su madre, y ni Piccolo, ni nadie, puede decirme o insinuarme cómo tengo que educar a mi hijo.

—Hm—bramé mientras me adentré en mi habitación. Nadie tenía el derecho para juzgarme. Nadie, ni siquiera Goku.

A propósito, como ya es un mes desde su muerte, mañana debo ir al templo para orar por su alma, y por la continuación de nuestras vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, chicas. Me alegra que les hayan gustado los dos primeros capítulos de esta historia. Ha decir verdad, siempre he pensado que nadie se conduele de Milk, o al menos, nadie toma con seriedad a esa mujer, que ¡Vamos! Ella sí es una mujer, porque ¿Quién aguanta a un hombre despreocupado por tanto tiempo? Nadie.

Nadie.

Porque, como dicen en mi país, o en algunos quizá:

 **"** **Tienes que ser alguien que estudie, que aprenda, que tenga un título, o al menos que sepa trabajar, para que pueda sobrevivir por sí misma, porque si algún día te casas, y el hombre resulta un total fracaso, lo mandas a la mierda, y te desenvuelves sola."**

Palabras duras, pero es la verdad o al menos, eso se dice. Ahora, les agradezco por los largos reviews, que créanme, me sacaron lágrimas de emoción.

Muchas gracias por dejarme conocer sus puntos de vista acerca de esta historia, eso es lo que siempre me hace estallar el corazón de felicidad. Conocer cómo piensan otras personas, es "Indescriptible" porque eso nos hace ver que cada uno es: Único e irrepetible.

Se vienen los agradecimientos para:

Foxqueen; Anianka35; Guest; Panny Briefs Son; La que escribe.

Chicas. Es un honor poder recibir sus reviews.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

—¿Dónde está mi lindo nieto, Milk?

—Está estudiando, papá—le contesté sin retornarlo a ver. Terminando mi deber con los platos en el fregadero, me di media vuelta para secarme las manos en el delantal de cocina, y entonces me le uní a la mesa para beber una taza de té verde—, vendrá en un minuto. De seguro, ya sabe que estás aquí, papá.

—Ah, me alegra. He traído muchos regalos para él—mostró con las manos abiertas, la pila de cajas detrás de él—. He traído los libros de la biblioteca que se lograron salvar durante el incendio, los tenía guardados. Sé que le encantarán. Son unas reliquias antiquísimas, pero en fin. A mi querido nieto le encantarán.

—Papá—sonreí enternecida—, muchas gracias por traerlos. Sí, sé le gustará.

Después de dar una carcajada de sonora complacencia, mi padre se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz para darme una mirada que no mostraba ninguna expresión en particular.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Milk. Veo que estás un poco mejor, a comparación con los otros días.

—Bueno, papá. No puedo dejarme morir yo también. No es saludable para mí misma, peor aún para Gohan.

—Lo sé, Milk. Pero…—pausó, como si supiera que lo que iba a decir no iba a ser bien recibido.

—Escucho.

—Milk—levanté mis ojos de la taza de té para escucharlo, pero él bajó la vista a sus manos enroscadas, y al parecer, prefirió cambiar de tema. En seguida los levantó, y solo empezó: —. Sabes que yo amé mucho a tu madre y, perderla…—bajó de nuevo sus ojos a su taza humeante de té, y continuó: —, fue un golpe demasiado duro. He de admitir que lo que quería era morir. En fin—suspiró—, fue mi primer amor, y lo será… eternamente.

—Sí, papá. Lo sé. Nunca olvidaré las ceremonias que solíamos tener por su muerte. Siempre acudíamos a honrar a madre.

¿Cómo olvidarlo si era la fecha más esperada por mí cada año?

Recuerdo que siempre solíamos arrodillarnos delante del enorme cuadro en el que mi madre estaba sentada en la palma de mi papá, conmigo en su regazo, y encendíamos incienso, rezando, pidiendo por el descanso de su alma.

Cada vez que la miraba, no podía dejar de pensar que realmente era hermosa, mucho a decir verdad. Y, yo me congratulaba cada vez que mi padre me decía de mi gran parecido, porque era verdad, y no había mayor honor para mí que esa.

—Sí. Cada aniversario, aunque—pausó—, temo admitir, era doloroso para mí. El saber que ella ya no estaría más conmigo, era duro de aceptar. Aún ahora, no dejo de recordarla ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé, papá. Cuando hablabas de ella… siempre sonreías. Me hubiese encantado conocerla en persona, vivir con ella más tiempo.

—Oh, te amaba, Milk. Te he contado cientos de veces como era ella, pero aun así…

—Nunca me aburro, papá.

—Sí, era una buena mujer, por eso, nunca me canso de contarte como era. A decir verdad, tú eres su espejo, no solo físicamente, sino que, en carácter. Ella era fuerte, así como tú lo eres. Tenía un carácter de temer cuando se enojaba—dijo entre risas, y solo rodé los ojos—, la conocí en el palacio, ella era una dama en la corte interna de mi madre. Era alguien muy inteligente, y muy fuerte, ella fue la que en una ocasión logró romperme la cabeza con un palo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue eso? Jamás me habías contado algo así.

—Bueno, es que lo había olvidado. De aquello, ya ni recuerdo cuantos años pasaron, pero, lo que sí te puedo decir es que yo era muy joven, quizá, habría tenido unos ocho, o a lo mucho, nueve años.

—¿Qué pasó?—pregunté, emocionada como cuando era una niña pequeña. Recuerdos de mi padre vienen a mi mente ahora, y solo puedo asemejar este instante con las muchas noches que mi papá solía contarme historias sobre sus batallas, y las de mis abuelos, justo antes de dormir.

—Bueno. Es un tanto vergonzoso de admitirlo, pero en fin—dijo con diversión—, a mí no me gustaban demasiado las artes marciales.

—¿Qué?—casi me levanté de la impresión—, pero si tú fuiste el que me ha enseñado todo lo que sé. A amar las artes marciales ¿Cómo fue eso? Por favor, explícate, papá.

—Sí, así como lo oyes, Milk. La razón de gustarme, fue por tu madre.

—¿Qué tuvo que ver ella en todo esto?

—Bueno. Recuerdo que un día, todos los guardias estaban reunidos en el patio del palacio—empezó—, y entonces, como yo era el príncipe en la línea de sucesión al trono de mi padre, los desafié a un duelo, creo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, era un niño muy "fuerte"—enmarcó con sus dedos a manera de comillas—, y también muy ingenuo. Nadie podía conmigo, uno a uno, los fui derrotando. Me reía de mi poder, porque hasta el general del palacio había caído ante mí ¡Imagínate! Yo, si solo era un niño—dijo.

—Sí, papá— condescendientemente, le ofrecí una sonrisa— ¿Y luego?

—Al ser ella la hija del general, aquel día estaba allí, y preguntó si podía enfrentarse a mí. Fue ahí que le dije que sí, y empezó todo. Ella era una experta, y como no sabía, o a lo mejor sí, quién era yo, ella no se contuvo para nada. Y terminó por romperme la cabeza—inevitablemente, terminó casi ahogado de la risa, y yo me le uní, por la forma en la cual se conocieron, no pude evitar pensar que tenía cierta similitud con la forma en la cual Goku y yo nos conocimos—, Hm.

—¿A qué se debe eso, papá?

—Recuerdo que actuaba como un hombre. Recuerdo que le dije: Niña Fea—se rio a todo pulmón—, y aunque estaba vestida de una armadura de niña, ella actuaba como un niño. Luego de eso, me fui con Kame Sen'nin, porque no podía creer que una niña me había ganado.

—¿Y luego qué pasó?

—No volví a verla en años, porque después me hice de muchas riquezas. Mi padre había muerto, y yo regresé a asumir el trono, y fue allí cuando la vi en la corte interna, como una de mis concubinas.

—¿Qué?

—Así fue—dijo con un suspiro—. Luego, cometí muchos errores por proteger mi fortuna, debo decir que el amor por mis tesoros me cegó enormemente.

—Algo así me contaste, papá.

—Sí, el tiempo fue pasando, y al estar con ella más tiempo, me enamoré—confesó—. Debo decirte que después de varias bromas pesadas para con ella, al fin, le pedí que fuera mi esposa.

—¿Cómo fue tu pedido?

—Le dije que era la criatura más hermosa del mundo, así fue, y después nos casamos, te tuvimos, y lamentablemente, a los pocos meses de tenerte, tu madre murió de esa letal enfermedad.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la de mi padre y juntos nos dimos ánimos, como siempre.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola abuelito!—dijo Gohan sonriente, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, y rompiendo la atmósfera de melancolía—. Bienvenido a casa.

—Hola, Gohan ¿Cómo has estado, hijo?

—Bien, abuelito. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

—A mí también me alegra verte, muchacho. A propósito, te he traído todos estos regalos.

La tarde pasó deprisa, y ahora había llegado la hora de dormir. Mi padre se quedó a dormir en la habitación de Gohan, mientras yo estaba limpiando la sala. Terminé de hacerlo, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me coloqué mi pijama, y abrí la cama para deslizarme entre las sábanas blanquecinas. Apenas sí me acosté, al instante recordé que debía usar una toalla sanitaria, quizá la menstruación haría presencia en la noche, lo más probable sería en estos días, por ello no quería tener accidentes con mis mantas relucientes.

Una vez hecho esto, me deslicé en la cama, dispuesta a dormir.

* * *

Esta semana debió haber pasado.

—Sí. Esta semana, yo casi soy muy regular.

Caminé de lado a lado por mi habitación, ya llevaba cinco noches con mi "precaución" para con mis mantas, y ni siquiera había algún indicio de que hiciera aparición la menstruación.

—No me pude haber equivocado. Estoy segura que estoy contando muy bien. Nunca se retrasa tanto.

Pensando en eso, caminé hacia el baño con una toalla, era mejor ser precavida, menuda irresponsable sería si a mí edad manchara mis ropas.

Regresé, y de nuevo me deslicé entre mis sábanas, cerré los ojos para dormirme, cuando de pronto un pensamiento asaltó mi mente.

 _"_ _Quiero hacerte el amor, Milk"_

No.

Mis ojos en ese momento se abrieron en medio de la obscuridad de la habitación.

 _"_ _Pero ¿Qué dices, Goku? Quizá no deberíamos. Recuerda que estamos en momentos críticos, ese tal Cell quizá…"_

 _"_ _Por eso te lo digo. Ahora… solo déjame complacerte"_

No podía ser cierto ¿O sí?

Apresurada me senté en la cama. Con la respiración un poco acelerada, y mordiéndome los labios, encuadraba fechas en mi cabeza. La última vez que lo hicimos fue durante la semana de preparación del torneo de Cell. Luego de aquello, la muerte de Goku, y ahora…

—Rayos—solté conteniendo la respiración—. ¿Será posible?

Tuvieron sexo, Milk. Es posible.

Contestó mi alter ego. En ese momento, me levanté por impulso de la cama, y empecé a caminar a lo largo y ancho de la habitación.

 _"_ _¿Estás bien, Milk?"_

 _"_ _Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Goku?"_

 _"_ _Bueno, no dejé la transformación, así que… lamento si te lastimé"_

 _"_ _No te preocupes. No me hiciste daño."_

Rayos.

No tenía alguna forma de saberlo, no hasta el día siguiente. Así que con incertidumbre, me acosté de nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, después de dejar comida preparada para Gohan y mi padre, fui a la ciudad a realizarme el examen de sangre, me excusé con las compras de cada semana y ellos lo aceptaron. No quería que, de ser cierto, yo no sabría cómo reaccionaría en frente de Gohan, y por el caso contario, de no serlo, no quería que Gohan se desilusionara. Tendría que estar segura de las cosas antes de dar el anuncio, afirmativo o negativo.

Mientras esperaba los resultados en la sala, me sentía muy nerviosa, y no sabía por qué. De existir un bebé, no debería tener esta incertidumbre, no era una madre primeriza, y aun así, me sentía de esa manera.

—¿Señora, Son?—llamó la enfermera, y caminé a su encuentro.

—Soy yo, señorita ¿Ya está listo?

—Sí, aquí tiene los resultados—dijo extendiéndome aquel sobre, le pedí que lo interpretara, ya que nunca me había hecho un examen de sangre. Con Gohan, fue con los test de embarazo que vendían en la farmacia, pero ahora quería estar segura al ciento por ciento—. Felicidades. Está usted embarazada.

Con la vista en la carretera, mi mente estaba en todos los lugares más no conmigo.

 _"_ _Felicidades, señora"_

* * *

La noche me acompañó en el largo trayecto a casa, y para cuando llegué. Mi Gohan y mi padre, ya lucían profundos. Me encaminé a mi cuarto, y después de tomar mi pijama y vestirme, me paré frente a la ventana.

—Kami. Un bebé en camino—apenas sí susurré casi inaudiblemente, incluso para mí.

 _"_ _Ya veo, te gusta mucho tu nombre, hijo. Tú serás, Gohan ¡Mira que alto estás, Gohan. Estás volando, hijo!"_

—Goku—solté a llanto.

Todo el camino me había guardado para este momento, y ahora, no pude evitarlo. Me derrumbé sobre el piso, y solo pude llorar, llorar por mí bebé.

Kami, estaba embarazada, tendría a mi bebé en contados meses, y su padre estaba muerto.

Estoy segura que si Goku estuviese vivo, otra sería mi reacción, pero ahora solo puedo llorar porque la decisión de Goku, ahora no solo nos afecta a Gohan y a mí, sino también a este bebé.

—Kami.

Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de mi bata, y así salí de la casa. Gohan tenía un oído sensible, y al escucharme, seguro que preguntaría, no quería decírselo, no hasta el día siguiente, porque primero necesitaba asimilarlo yo primero, necesitaba tener el valor de no llorar de tristeza por la suerte mi pobre hijo que crecía en mi vientre.

Él o ella, no tendría padre. Así era de entristecedor el caso.

Me abrigué en mi bata, me senté en mi lugar de siempre, sobre una roca, y aguardé calmarme, solo hipé, y mordí mis labios. Menos mal había dejado de llorar.

* * *

—Mamá. Todo estuvo muy delicioso, gracias.

—De nada. Ah…—me detuve en seco en ese instante.

—¿Me quieres decir algo más, mamá?

—No, Gohan—le sonreí nerviosamente, como si mi hijo pudiese leer mi mente.

—Ah. De acuerdo, entonces me iré a estudiar—me dijo, después de sonreírme. Se la devolví, y solo cuando se fue, me permití suspirar.

—Uff. Eso estuvo cerca.

Me levanté de la silla con dirección al fregadero, y de nuevo, como hace dos semanas, desde que sé de mi embarazo, me sentí sumamente débil. Como pude me incorporé para sentarme de nueva cuenta y así poder recuperar energía, funcionó.

Tomé una taza de té, que al parecer era lo único que a esta hora merecía mi estómago. Desde hace dos semanas, las náuseas eran constantes. Horribles arcadas que solían darme. Dejando eso de lado, inspiré profundamente, y continué con mi labor.

No le había comentado nada a Gohan, pero como es, no tardaría nada en darse cuenta. Tendré dos meses de embarazo, de los ocho en los cuales tuve a Gohan. Y tendría que decírselo, pero en parte, me daba un poco de vergüenza al pensar que él empezara a cuadrar fechas, por mi periodo de gestación.

Cuando acabé de lavar los platos, salí al jardín para tomar un par de hojas de menta de mi huerto, caminé en medio del sembradío, y de pronto, la luz se fue de mí, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Mis párpados se sentían terriblemente pesados. Casi ni me sentía parte de mí misma, perezosamente me permití abrir mis párpados, y la luz borrosa del foco de mi habitación me dio la bienvenida a la conciencia, al parecer, porque no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después de la macetas en el jardín.

—¡Mamita! ¡Mamita!

Mis ojos vagaron por mi cuarto, y me encontré con Gohan sentando en la esquina de mi habitación, con una toalla de mano sobre su regazo, y con los ojos emocionados, corrió hacia mí.

—¡Milk! ¡Milk!—dijo mi padre en la misma posición.

—Ah—apenas sí pude soltar eso. Mi garganta se sentía terriblemente seca y rasposa.

—¿Estás bien, hija?—preguntó con su semblante seriamente preocupado.

—Ah…—como pude apoyé mi peso en mis codos para levantarme, pero Gohan no me lo permitió.

—No, descansa, mamá.

—¿Q-qué sucedió?—pregunté desde mi posición. De alguna extraña manera, me sentía muy cansada, débil. Como nunca antes en mi vida.

—Te encontramos desmayada en el jardín—dijo mi padre tomando mi mano en la suya—. Nos preocupamos mucho, Milk.

—Sí, mamita. Dinos ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué tienes? Quisimos llevarte al hospital, pero el señor Piccolo, nos dijo que no era necesario.

¿Dijo Piccolo?

Quise dar un profundo respiro, pero el pecho me dolía como si me hubiesen perforado un pulmón.

—Auch—no pude evitar quejarme, y mi padre y Gohan se preocuparon en extremo.

—Te llevaremos al hospital, mamita. Debes tener algo.

Intentó tomarme en brazos, pero en ese momento, Piccolo arribó a la habitación, y les ordenó dejarnos solos.

—No tienes el derecho de mandar en mi casa—le dije. Aún estaba molesta con él por la última vez que terminamos discutiendo.

—Hm—se cruzó de brazos y se arrimó en la puerta de mi armario—. Aún no se los has dicho ¿Cierto?

Apenas eso salió de su boca, se me fue el aliento.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo sabido?

Sabía que él siempre estaba cerca de Gohan, pero…

¿Cómo supo de mi embarazo?

—Hm ¿Sorprendida?—dijo con una especie de media sonrisa en el rostro. Así que si él ya lo sabía, no había caso que yo gastara energías en negarlo.

—Ah… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hm ¿Quién crees que te encontró?—dijo. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida por su declaración.

—¿Eh?

—Estaba cerca de aquí, y decidí pasar para decirle a Gohan si quería entrenar mañana. Y te encontré desmayada.

—Ya veo.

—Gohan, ya te había estado buscando, y tu padre igual, así que casi te encontramos simultáneamente.

—Ya. Entiendo.

—No me interesa tu vida, pero ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?—preguntó sin dejar de mirarme de esa manera seria, sin dejarme ver en qué estaba pensando realmente.

—No es nada—con esfuerzo me senté en mi cama—. Simplemente…—no hallé las palabras correctas.

—Hm. Qué tontería.

—¿Qué?—pregunté acomodando mi cabello suelto detrás de mis orejas.

—El que no lo digas. Estás mal, y lo sabes.

—¿A qué te refieres, Piccolo?—eso sí que me extrañó.

—El mocoso que cargas—empezó—, está absorbiendo toda tu energía. A este ritmo, te debilitarás enormemente, y… ¿Te lo dejo a la imaginación?—preguntó con altivez.

—¿Cuán grave es?

—Tiene un nivel de energía muy alto, y requiere de más, así que… sacará todo lo que pueda de ti.

—Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Tienes la respuesta?

—Sí.

—Dímela.

—Tienes que ir con Kamisama—sentenció—. El mocoso está en fase súper saiyajin, es por eso que te está consumiendo—dijo—, de seguro estos días te has estado sintiendo muy débil y mareada ¿No es así?

Silenciosamente asentí.

—A medida que vaya creciendo en tu vientre, demandará más y más energía ¿No creo que quieras morir de ese modo, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no—sentencié muy segura—, y menos ahora que sé que hay una solución a todo esto.

—¿Cuánto?

—Dos meses—le dije, entendiendo su pregunta. Él asintió, caminó con dirección a la puerta, pero antes de salir, me dio su medio rostro, y dijo:

—Ya es hora de que Gohan lo sepa.

—Sí.

—Me preguntó qué tenías—dijo en la misma posición—, pero imaginé que si él no lo sabía, era porque tú no le habías dicho, así que callé. No es mi deber, es el tuyo.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta y salió, dejándome sola.

Al poco tiempo de haber salido, Piccolo, mi padre y Gohan ingresaron con una bandeja que contenía un recipiente del cual salía un poco de vapor, y junto a este, había una jarra con agua.

—Es para la fiebre—dijo mi padre cuando, de seguro, vio mi cara de interrogación.

—Ah…—solo allí, me sequé la frente, y evidentemente, tenía rastros de sudor.

—Solo recuéstate, mamita. Nosotros te colocaremos la toalla húmeda.

Me dejé atender por esos dos hombres, así que solo me acosté en la cama. Me cubrieron con la manta hasta el pecho, y apartando un par de mechones de mi frente, me colocaron la toalla para bajar la fiebre, y ante ese gesto, solo sonreí.

Me sentía protegida, querida, amada, y un sentimiento de regocijo, del que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, se apoderó de mí ser.

Ese mismo sentimiento de sentir que, aunque sean únicamente dos personas las que me acompañaban y velaban porque estuviera bien, se interesaban por mí, por mi salud, por las cosas que me pasaban, por cuidar de mí, porque me amaban como para dejarme a mí suerte; por mí como persona; y además, me sentía aliviada porque esa sensación de fortaleza interna me inundó, retornaron las ganas de comerme el mundo, de luchar contra lo que fuese, incluso si se tratase de mí misma, y de la infinita tristeza que cargaba.

Y, esa sensación se definía en una sola palabra y era: Indispensable.

Indispensable, y el saber que yo representaba—en una forma egocéntrica—el mundo para alguien.

—Estoy embarazada—solté con firmeza y alegría.

—Ah—los dos solo atinaron a soltar eso, y callar enseguida.

—Tengo dos meses—completé emocionada, y de seguro con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara.

—Milk…—comenzó torpemente mi papá.

—Mamá—murmuró Gohan.

—Es por eso que he estado un poco cansada y débil estos días—confesé.

—Ah, eso es… ¡Maravilloso, Milk! Felicidades, hija—dijo mi padre riendo y sonriendo.

—Gracias, papá. Ah…—miré a Gohan mientras él tenía la cabeza gacha, y sus manos enlazadas—. ¿Gohan?

—Ah…—empezó. Miré sus manos, y estas se dirigieron, a cada lado de su cuerpo, su cejo fruncido sobre su frente, como si estuviera resolviendo un difícil problema de matemáticas, y como midiendo sus palabras, comenzó: — Mamá… ¡Eso es genial!—dijo feliz, dejándome ver su sonrisa y su entusiasmo—. ¡Tendré un hermanito!

—Sí, Gohan. De seguro será alguien muy fuerte, como tú o como Goku—le contestó mi papá.

—Sí, abuelito. Lo sé—sonrió, y luego su vista se enfocó en mí—. Mamá.

—¿Qué sucede, Gohan?

—Debemos ir con Dende, él sabrá cómo hacer que el bebé te deje energía suficiente—dijo feliz, pero al mismo tiempo con su seriedad no propia de un niño de once años—, sentí su ki, y es muy fuerte, esa debe ser la razón, mamá.

—Sí, eso mismo me…—No quería involucrar a Piccolo, así que me callé.

—Mañana te llevaré al templo, mamá.

—Sí, Gohan. De seguro todo irá bien.

* * *

—Sean Bienvenidos—dijo amablemente el siervo de Kamisama—, Kamisama está en la otra habitación, pero ya sabe que están aquí.

—Sí, gracias Mr. Popo—contestó mi Gohan mientras yo caminé pausadamente detrás de él.

Y pensar que pudimos haber vivido aquí, Goku.

Si Goku no hubiera rechazado esa oferta, hecha hace ya tanto tiempo, nosotros hubiésemos sido dioses, y hubiésemos vivido aquí en el templo, pero…

 _"_ _Quiero una vida solo contigo, Milk. Además, ese lugar es muy aburrido, ya estuve ahí, y no, yo no vuelvo."_

 _"_ _¿Dónde quieres vivir, Goku?"_

 _"_ _En la casa de mi abuelito Gohan ¿Quieres eso, Milk?"_

 _"_ _Por supuesto que sí. Te amo, Goku"_

—¿Eres las esposas de Gokus?—preguntó Mr. Popo, y yo asentí—. Adelante, eres bien recibidas—dijo de nuevo, y yo reverencié ante aquel hombre tan amable.

—Hola, Dende—saludó mi hijo cuando hubo visto a su amigo. El Kamisama de la Tierra.

—Hola, Gohan. Por favor, sean bienvenidos—dijo.

—Sí.

—Díganme ¿Qué necesitan de mí?

Después de explicar los acontecimientos de nuestra presencia en aquel lugar sagrado, de pisos resplandecientes, al igual que sus paredes. Dende pidió permiso para colocar sus manos sobre mi vientre, y cerrando los ojos, pronunció un par de palabras en otro idioma, frunció el cejo un poco, y sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo.

—Listo—dijo, retirando su mano—. El bebé ahora está tranquilo, está en estado normal. Así que, Señora Son. No tendrá ningún otro síntoma que no sea propio del embarazo—explicó—, es un niño muy fuerte el que concibió, señora.

—Gracias—sonreí en recompensa.

—Tenga un bebé sano, señora Son. Sé que así será, pero no está demás, si usted gusta, claro está, el que venga al templo para ver cómo va el embarazo del hijo menor del señor Goku.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Kamisama.

Después de haber estado un breve tiempo allí, regresamos a casa, ahora con los ánimos repuestos, y un regocijo en mi alma de que debía ser más fuerte, ahora no tendría solo a Gohan, sino también a otro pequeño, o quizá una dulce niña, pero en todo caso, yo habría de hacer lo mejor por ellos dos.

Guardaría luto por mi querido Goku, pero la tristeza que me producía su decisión, no sería una determinante para lanzarme a morir de dolor. Me senté en mi cama, en mi lado de la cama, recogí mis piernas y las pegué a mi pecho. Di un breve vistazo al lado de Goku, y sonriendo dije:

—Goku. Tendremos otro hijo. Y… desde ya lo amo mucho.

Al decirlo, me sentí aliviada, dejé ese peso de inseguridad y de temor, por mi mañana, para reemplazarlo por uno de anhelo por el nacimiento de mi bebé.

Estiré mis piernas desnudas en la cama, y me acosté por sobre la colcha, con la mirada en el techo y mis manos sobre mi vientre.

—Nace bien, hijo. Nace fuerte como tú padre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y en fin, les agradezco mucho la acogida que ha tenido, porque nunca en mi vida recibí comentarios tan largos como aquellos (No se ofendan algunas) Solo que, a veces los: "Sigue" sí decepcionan, porque no me dejan conocer su criterio, saber si este hobby, está siendo bien hecho o no, para mejorarlo, para estudiar más los personajes, y así escribir algo de calidad. Algo acorde al poco nivel que tengo.

Saludos.

Odette Kaidens Zeng.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.**

Estamos descendiendo del templo de Kamisama. Hoy vine para mi revisión con Dende, quien por cierto, ha dicho que tanto el bebé como yo estamos muy bien. Y aunque realmente no me preocupaba mucho, ya que ya había tenido la experiencia con Gohan, lo cierto es que ahora ya puedo suspirar aliviada.

Al fin. Estoy en yasu teiki (Periodo estable de embarazo). Lo cual me alegra en demasía, ya que los antojos se han calmado un poco, y asimismo el cansancio ha disminuido, y ahora, estoy muy bien.

 _"Es un niño, señora Son"_

No recuerdo exactamente todas las palabras que Dende dijo, más sin embargo, sería imposible que olvidara algo tan importante como aquello.

Goku…Tendremos otro niño.

No hay mayor dicha para mí en este mundo que esta, pronto tendré a otro niño en casa, así que tendré que ir preparando todo.

Kami.

Parezco una madre primeriza con la ilusión que ello acarrea, pero nadie puede culparme, tener otro hijo de mi querido Goku es una bendición, sí, este niño es una bendición. Aunque al principio sí que me preocupé porque mi bebé hacía su aparición después de muerto su padre, lo cierto es que, había algo que dejé pasar por alto, y eso es…

Si Goku sabe de su existencia regresará. Goku entonces querrá revivir. Evidentemente lo hará.

Ansío ese día, porque quisiera ver la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que tendremos otro varón.

 _"Goku. Estoy embarazada"_

 _"¿Qué quieres decir, Milk?"_

 _"Que tendremos un hijo, Goku"_

 _"¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo?"_

El inocente de mi Goku, poco o nada conocía acerca de todo aquello que no fuera entrenamiento. Realmente aun hoy en día me sorprende su inocencia, pero es algo que amo en él.

—¡Milk!—llama mi padre a lo lejos, por estar perdida en mis recuerdos, él ha tomado la delantera. Aligero el paso y me le uno, acercándonos cada vez más a nuestro destino.

El clima de otoño está siendo muy agradable. A lo largo de nuestro andar recorremos el sendero, a cada lado las copas de los árboles relucen, las montañas y las colinas están cubiertas de miles de colores y ni qué decir de los jardines y parques que están adornados con gran variedad de crisantemos.

—Milk estamos a 13 grados—advierte mi padre y yo me enfundo aún más en mi abrigo.

 _"¡Eso es bueno, Goku! ¡El tener un hijo es bueno!"_

Recuerdo que aquella vez le grité, y la contestación que él me dio poco después también, una que para aquel entonces y también para ahora, me sigue sorprendiendo.

 _"Pero, Milk. Escuché que eso es muy duro. Dicen que las mujeres sufren mucho"_

No tengo la menor idea de quién fue el responsable de decirle eso a Goku, pero le agradezco, esa persona, sin querer o lo mejor sí, generó ese sentimiento de preocupación por mi bienestar, y eso es algo que siempre recordaré.

 _"Goku, eso lo sabré en el parto, pero aun así… me alegra mucho"_

 _"¿Por qué, Milk? ¿Por qué te alegras tanto? Suena muy doloroso y no es entrenamiento para merecerlo"_

El pobre de mí Goku, a pesar de parecer distraído y nada consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, con bastante frecuencia, he de admitir. Lo cierto es que, su sentido de la perspicacia sabe cuándo hacer aparición. Y es allí cuando recuerdo la cara que puso aquel día, siempre maldeciré no haber tenido una cámara a la mano.

 _"Es porque es tuyo, Goku"_

 _"Milk…"_

Quizá para entonces Goku no entendía la completa connotación de la palabra: _papá_ , pero para mí era suficiente con saber que él haría cualquier cosa por cuidarnos. Y una promesa de Goku, jamás se rompe.

—Hay mucha gente aquí, Milk—dijo mi padre mientras continuábamos avanzando—. Espero que Gohan no tarde.

—No te preocupes por él, además, como hoy es un día especial, creo que no fuimos los únicos que venimos al templo—dirigí mis manos a mi vientre abultado mientras una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios. A partir de hoy, podré llevar el obi (Cinturón para embarazadas).

Además, como ya han pasado cinco meses, hoy puedo rezar en el santuario, y es por ese motivo que hoy, Gohan y mi padre me acompañan al santuario shintoista para recibir rezos y bendiciones.

No me importaba si apenas acababa de ver a Dende, lo cierto era que, me hacía feliz hacerlo. Me llenaba de esperanza, y, además, sentía que le debía eso a mi hijo.

Al fin llegamos, y hay muchas mujeres que ya están caminando por aquí, unas acaban de llegar y otras por el contrario, están de salida. Pero cada una de nosotros concordamos en una sola cosa: vinimos para pedir por un parto seguro y sin problemas.

 _"¿En serio necesitas hacer esto, Milk? Podríamos ir al templo de Kamisama"_

 _"No, Goku. Quiero hacerlo, quiero orar por mi hijo aquí"_

 _"Milk…"_

 _"No importa si es una tontería, Goku"_

Mi embarazo con Gohan no concordó con esta fecha, la del día del perro, por eso también me había sorprendido la cantidad de personas que confluían, de modo que, tendríamos que esperar para acceder a los interiores. Llegó mi turno y para ingresar me quité los zapatos, me arrodillé con las manos juntas sobre mi pecho y mis dedos tocando mi nariz, incliné mi cabeza, y oré:

 _Hoy he venido a agradecer por las cosas buenas que tenemos, y la salud que gozamos. Además, por los estudios de mi hijo Gohan, por el bienestar de mi padre, y ahora el de mi bebé, y el mío._

 _Señoría, cuida de mí querido Goku, que todo le vaya muy bien. Sé que allá no le podrá pasar nada malo, pero aun así, protege a mí Goku. Cuídalo mucho._

 _Además, por favor, hoy vengo a pedir por la salud de mi hijo que pronto nacerá, quiero que sea un niño sano, fuerte como su padre, pero sobretodo que su nacimiento no tenga ninguna complicación, que nada malo nos pase, que él nazca bien. Señoría, por favor, pido por nuestra salud, que el parto sea fácil. Y que todos estemos bien, que mi niño Gohan alivie su alma, y que mi pequeño bebé, goce de mucha salud._

Terminé con aquello, y me levanté.

Un hombre del templo aparece, doy una reverencia y él me sonríe brevemente, saca una tablilla envuelta en un papel de cartón de un cajón, y me la entrega.

—Felicidad y armonía—dice inclinando la cabeza, en una reverencia de absoluta calma.

Imito la acción, y con mi tablilla en mano, le cedo mi lugar a alguien más.

Camino en dirección a la salida, encontrando así a mi padre.

Juntos nos sentamos en una de las muchas bancas extendidas por todo el parque a las afueras del templo principal, y por fin me permito abrir el empaque. Dentro hay una tablilla en forma de corazón, en ella, la imagen de una mujer embarazada en compañía de su esposo se extiende por toda la superficie llena de colores.

Termino de sacarla de su envoltura, y le doy vuelta, generalmente siempre tiene un mensaje.

 **希望**

—Kibō—leo la inscripción, de modo que he captado la atención de mi padre. —Ah, esperanza—comenta aliviado, coloca sus manos sobre sus rodillas y solo lo siento suspirar. Mientras yo acaricio la tablilla, me es imposible no trasladarme al momento cuando supe que tendría a Gohan. Aquella ocasión, Goku y yo también habíamos venido aquí e hicimos exactamente lo mismo.

—Está muy bonita esa tabla, Milk—mi padre la tomó de mis manos y comenzó a examinarla—. ¿Qué vas a escribir?

—Bueno…

 _"¿Tenemos que escribir juntos, Milk?"_

 _"Sí, Goku. Como sus padres, tenemos que escribir nuestros deseos en esta tabla para que se cumplan"_

—Supongo que tendrás algún deseo para el niño ¿O no? —inquiere mi padre sin saber que me ha dejado en hacke mate.

¿Un deseo para mi hijo?

Realmente no tenía pensado algo específico para él. Pero qué barbaridad. Vine al templo, sabiendo lo que se hacía y no tengo nada que desee para el futuro.

—Allí los están colgando ¿Quieres escribirlo ya?

—No, papá. Esperemos un poco—Sentencio enderezándome en mi sitio. Al hacerlo, los huesos de mi espalda crujen por el movimiento. El peso de mi pancita es el responsable—. Estoy pensando en el deseo. Además, Gohan aún no regresa.

—Sí, es cierto. Debe estar muy entretenido tomando fotografías y filmaciones del templo—Se ríe al recordar lo emocionado que él estaba cuando mi padre le regaló aquella cámara fotográfica—. Fue un buen regalo, creo.

—Sí. Te lo agradezco, papa. Está más animado.

—Parece que vuelve a la normalidad—ríe nuevamente, con su habitual grave voz—. Es un buen muchacho.

—Sí, así es, papá. Además, Gohan te quiere mucho.

—Yo lo amo—confiesa mirando el horizonte—.Gohan, tú, y Goku han hecho que mi vida sea interesante.

—Papá.

Sonríe tristemente, y continúa:

—Aun no creo que ese muchacho esté muerto, era tan joven—dice.

Agaché la cabeza y asentí. Yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo con él. Goku apenas tenía 30 años.

Hablamos y comimos un par de bocadillos mientras esperábamos a Gohan, al parecer mi padre sintió mi nostalgia y prefirió cambiar de tema, aunque como siempre, si algo empezaba con Goku, siempre terminaba retornando a él. Y como yo había anticipado, la pregunta surgió:

¿Cómo estaba yo? ¿Cómo tomaba todo esto de ser una viuda con un hijo adolescente y un bebé en camino?

—Ah—suspiré profundamente antes de contestar.

 _"Mi papá dijo que nos cuidaría, mamita"_

¿Cómo explicarle a mi padre que el desespero por no verlo a veces me ganaba la partida?

Él quizá lo sabía, había pasado por aquello con mi madre hacía tiempo ya, pero no todos asumimos el dolor de la misma manera. Y en mi caso eso sucedía, aun lloro por Goku, porque lo amo, y eso me lleva al desespero de no verlo, no poder incluso regañarlo.

Y todo se torna en un círculo vicioso, lo recuerdo, lo extraño, lloro, me calmo, me doy valor nuevamente y de vuelta a empezar.

—Papá—sería honesta con él. Trago grueso, inspiro profundamente y empiezo—: Extraño demasiado a Goku—cerré mis ojos y me mordí los labios—. Papá. Yo… me encantaría que él estuviera aquí.

—Lo sé, Milk. Él estaría aquí, así tuviera que aguantas tus regaños—lanza el comentario burlesco, mismo que nos hace reír a los dos.

—Sí, papá. Tienes toda la razón.

—Lo sé—pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, abrazándome en el acto—, pero también sé que él tiene sus razones para no querer revivir. Gohan nos lo dijo, y como aquel día te dije, tienes que aceptarlo.

—No lo entiendo—Declaré, clavé mis ojos en el horizonte y de nuevo empecé—: Quiero que regrese.

—Pero, Milk…

—¡Mamá! ¡Abuelito!—gritó Gohan. Rápidamente nos separamos, y me reincorporé en mi sitio.

—¡Oh, Gohan! ¡Por aquí!—aventó mi padre su mano, y mi niño se apresuró hacia nosotros con la cámara colgando en su cuello, abriéndose paso en medio de la gente.

—Mamá, debieron haber visto la danza.

—¿Danza?—Preguntamos mi papá y yo.

—Sí, en el patio central. Allí había un….

Escuché atentamente el relato de Gohan. Se colocó en medio de nosotros y nos mostró las fotografías y el video que había logrado captar.

—Es una fiesta ceremonial que tiene cientos de años, Gohan.

—Así es, abuelito—contestó mi hijo feliz—. Es tradición, pero si me preguntaran, deberían llamarle a esto el festival de los deseos, no del día del perro—se rió.

—Gohan. Los perros tienen muchos cachorros sin problema, por eso se lo relaciona con la fertilidad y con un buen parto.

—Lo sé, abuelito. Pero tampoco me negarás que todos vienen aquí para pedir un deseo.

¿Pedir un deseo?

 _"¿Deseo, dices, Milk? ... ¿Son como las esferas del Dragon?"_

 **FLASHBACK.**

—¿Deseo, dices, Milk?—su mirada se apartó de la mía y se fijó en la tabla en sus manos—. Así que… estas tablillas ¿Son como las esferas del Dragon?—preguntó incrédulo.

Me dio risa ver su expresión confundida al creer que la tablilla cumplían deseos como las esferas.

—No—se la arrebaté de las manos ya que en cualquier momento él podría decir: _Sal de ahí, Sheng Long_ —. Pero es tradición, Goku—terminé, conteniéndome para no reírme.

—Ah, Ya entiendo. Pero entonces ¿Qué vamos a escribir? Yo no tengo idea.

¿No ha pensado en un deseo para su hijo?

Giré incrédula hacia él, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Con la mano en su mentón, el concentraba su atención en lo que sea que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Milk? ¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó finalmente—. No sé ¿Le preguntamos a alguien?

Reprimí el impulso de girar exageradamente los ojos.

¿Cómo podía Goku ser tan inocente?

—Oh no, Goku— _calma, Milk, calma_ —. Es algo personal. Somos una familia, así que es nuestro deber.

—Agh—soltó frustrado—, yo no sé ¿Qué deseo para mi hijo? Mm…—con la mirada pensativa, mi esposo lucía confundido—. No, no tengo ni idea ¿Tú, Milk? ¿Tienes algún deseo?

¿Si lo tenía?

Claro que sí.

—Sí, Goku. Lo tengo.

—¿Cuál es? Dime—curioso se acercó a mí.

—Bueno…— ¿Le gustará lo que yo deseo?

—Dime, Milk—exigió ansioso.

—Quiero que nuestro hijo se convierta en un gran investigador.

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos. Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces, sin inmutarse, y con cada minuto, yo me ponía más nerviosa.

Tragué grueso.

—¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Goku?

Frunció el cejo, se acercó aún más, levanté obligatoriamente mi vista para verlo, pero sus labios rectos, unidos en una línea recta me hicieron preguntarme:

¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—Pero Milk…—sin que lo hubiese podido prever, una de sus manos se posaron en mi mentón, elevando el mismo para angularlo con su rostro. Una de las ventajas que él tenía al gozar de una generosa estatura—. Creí que…

De alguna manera tonta, me sentía demasiado nerviosa para continuar manteniéndole la mirada. A pesar del tiempo que ya llevábamos de casados, aún mi esposo podía hacerme sonrojar, el calor en mis mejillas lo confirmaba.

Quise decir algo más pero creí que arruinaría el momento, así que solo aguardé.

—Milk ¿Acaso no quieres que sea un experto en artes marciales?

Pero claro.

¿Cómo no pude ver que eso precisamente preguntaría, Goku?

—Ah… ¿Por qué creíste eso, Goku?

—Porque, a los dos nos gustan las pelas—concreto, lo dijo sin titubeos—, es por eso que creí que…

—De ninguna manera—interrumpí, me solté de su agarre, le di la espalda y me enfoqué nuevamente en la tablilla—. Nuestro hijo debe estudiar mucho, solo eso le dará un futuro mejor.

—¿Realmente deseas eso, Milk?

—Sí. Es lo que quiero.

—Pero… acaso tú ya no…

—¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con eso, Goku?—aun en mi posición, lo miré con el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Qué, Goku?

—Nada, Milk.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

—¿Milk?

—¿Ah?

—Te estoy hablando—dijo mi padre, se rió por mi despiste, al igual que Gohan.

—Lo lamento, pero ¿qué me decías?

—Sobre lo qué vas a escribir, Milk—dijo mi padre. A su lado, Gohan no estaba menos entusiasmado, al parecer los estaba haciendo esperar mucho.

Sonreír, tomé los marcadores que había traído en mi bolsa, coloqué la tablilla en mi regazo, cubriéndola con una mano, y comencé:

—¿Milk?

—No se debe decir, papá—declaré, terminé de escribir y se los oculté.

—Milk—cual niño pequeño, mi padre hizo un ligero puchero ante mi negativa de mostrarle mis deseos para con mi niño.

—Te lo diré algún día, papá. A ti también, Gohan—miré a mi hijo, quien asintió, acatando mi decisión—. Se los prometo.

—Bueno, entonces date prisa para colgarlo.

El lugar estaba lleno ya con cientos de tablillas, colgué el mío junto con los tantos otros que ya habían allí, muchos con los nombres de los bebés ya escritos, y el mío solamente decía: _Querido Hijo._

Ya habría tiempo de pensar en uno, aunque no mucho como yo hubiese querido, apenas dos meses faltaban, debido a que un bebé saiyajin se desarrollaba mucho más rápido que un bebé común.

Terminé a atar la cuerda de la tablilla al soporte de la base, y leí por última vez la inscripción.

Goku habría querido este deseo.

—¿No quieres que te ayude, mamá?

—No, Gohan. Ya terminé—me coloqué en medio de los dos, pasé mis brazos por los suyos y los induje a caminar conmigo—. Agh, que hambre tengo.

—Por allí hay un par de restaurants, Milk.

Llegamos al sitio, comimos, compramos algunos recuerdos, y regresamos a casa.

 _"Milk. Quiero quedarme a vivir con ustedes, ahora que Goku no está… yo… creo que soy responsable de cuidarte a ti, a Gohan y al bebé. Quisiera que tú…"_

 _"Pero por supuesto que puedes, papá. Prepararé la habitación de Gohan, tendrás que dormir ahí mientras tanto"_

Salí de la habitación de Gohan, y ahora también de mi padre con dirección a la sala. Allí estaban ellos entretenidos con un juego de mesa, les comenté que ya había colocado las mantas sobre la cama que el par de hombre habían armado, y ellos asintieron. Era hora de irnos a dormir.

Mi padre se despidió de mí con beso en mi frente como cuando niña, y mi Gohan no pudo haber sido menos ajeno, me abrazó por la espalda, y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

—Te amo, mamá.

—Gracias, amor. Ahora, a dormir. Mañana tienes que estudiar.

Asintió, y siguió el trayecto de su abuelo. Mientras, yo decidí apagar la luz de la sala, caminé hacia el interruptor al otro polo de la habitación y el recuerdo de Gohan captó mi atención.

 _"Mamá. Te lo regalo"_

Lo tomo en mis manos y me dejo maravillar por lo trabajado del mismo, la figura representa un par de perritos abrazados, con un par de cachorritos en la mitad de los dos.

Dejé la figura en su sitio, y me dirigí a la cocina para lavar las tazas de té y los platos que minutos antes había contenido pastelillos.

Tararee una melodía y terminé con mi labor de lavar los trastes y los trapos de la cocina. Tomé estos últimos y salí al patio para colgarlos en el tendedero.

—¿Qué haces, hurraca?

—¡Ah!—grité, soltando así los trapos de la cocina. Levanté mi cabeza hacia el sitio, y lo encontré.

Piccolo.

Clavé mis ojos en él a la vez que trataba de calmar los latidos de mi corazón. Semejante susto me había infundido ese hombre parado sobre el techo de mi casa.

—¿No dirás nada?—inquirió nuevamente, no le contesté, me agaché para recoger los trapos, ahora expuestos en la verde hierba.

Si lo ignoro, quizá se vaya.

Kami.

Que horrible manía de ese hombre el aparecerse de la nada. Es espeluznante. Menos mal no es psicópata hasta donde sé, aunque se le da bien todo aquello, como si no bastara su actitud tan sombría.

Sacudí los trapos antes de colgarlos, ante un Piccolo expectante de mis actos.

Termino con aquello, y empiezo a caminar hacia la casa, poco después escucho que Piccolo bajó del techo y ahora lo tengo a mis espaldas.

Sé que quiere preguntar algo, sin embargo, no lo hace. Decide mejor emprender vuelo y desaparecer en medio de la noche. Giro mi cabeza para constatar que no está detrás de mí o en el techo, y veo que no, ahora realmente se ha ido.

Giro sobre mis talones completamente, y me cruzo de brazos en el pórtico de mi puerta.

Pronto será Diciembre, y la temperatura caerá, lo que me recuerda que tendré que comprar ropa para Gohan antes de que el embarazo avance más y no pueda salir a hacer las compras, la ropa de invierno que tiene ya no le servirá, ahora que ha crecido…

—Sí, debo hacer eso la próxima semana.

Me adentro en la casa, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y activo el sistema de seguridad. Me encamino a mi dormitorio, y apenas ingreso, sin encender la luz, caigo de espaldas en la cama, de manera estrepitosa.

—Kami.

Estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo. Giro sobre la cama, jalando una almohada en el trayecto, y la coloco a mi costado, para que soporte mi pancita y cierro mis ojos brevemente.

 _"Sobre lo qué vas a escribir, Milk"_

Oh, es cierto, esas palabras llegan a mi mente. Prometí decirles lo que escribí en la tablilla, solo espero que no se me olvide a futuro. Llegará el momento de decirles a ellos, pero…

—Hijo…—el mío necesitaba saberlo ya.

 **"あなたは悟空の息子だったらいいのに。"**

Anata wa Gokū no musukodattara īnoni.

—Solo deseo que seas un digno hijo de Goku.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, déjame darte un abrazo virtual a manera de agradecimiento, y además, una reverencia. Muchas gracias por los reviews que esta historia ha recibido, lamento no haber actualizado muy seguido.

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **Odette Kaidens Zeng.**


End file.
